Paradox (Strange) (Earth-616)
, "Strangers", rebel forces led by Clea in the Dark Dimension | Relatives = Doctor Strange creator, Vincent Stevens "brother" | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Dark Dimension | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Frequent pauses while speaking | Citizenship = Dark Dimension | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, freedom fighter | Education = Possessed at least some of the knowledge of Doctor Strange. | Origin = Created by Doctor Strange to fill in during his absence. | PlaceOfCreation = "Null-space" created by Strange | Creators = David Quinn; Melvin Rubi | First = Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme Vol 1 61 | HistoryText = Calling itself only Strange, the being first assisted the Midnight Sons against Zarathos and the Fallen. "Strange" then began searching the world for artifacts of Earthly magic and brought them back to Dr. Stephen Strange. This lead to conflict with the items' guardians and other individuals looking to claim them, including Nathaniel Richards and Namor. After a second confrontation with Salome, Strange sought to combine with Stevens to merge their power. Failing this, Strange looked for alternate sources of power targeting Lorna Dane, Rick Jones, and the Infinity Gems. Strange was temporarily abducted by the technologically advanced Clave, who believed that he was the ancestor of their hated rivals, the magical Kynd. Dr. Stephen Strange, having newly mastered the Gaian Aura, finally confronted his "Strangers." In response to Clea's request for aid, Strange made a compromise to continue existence: he merged with Nobel the Progenitor (a dying member of Clea's group) and was given the name Paradox. On a subsequent return to Earth, Clea returned what appeared to be Paradox's cloak; it is presumed that Paradox was destroyed battling Dormammu's forces. | Powers = Paradox is a magical construct of aetheric energy. It does not need sustenance such as food, water, sleep or air to breathe. Conventional psionics such as telepathic probes do not seem to affect Paradox; however as a construct of a being with a soul (namely Dr. Strange) it can still be affected by the Soul Gem's power. Paradox is able to locate magical items and sources of power; it is unclear if he is using divination spells, or can innately sense them. Paradox traveled via usually by flight and teleportation. Paradox's construct body is somewhat malleable; it had a habit of storing collected items in the chest area and reformed after an Atlantean monster bit Paradox in half. In battle, Paradox primarily used aetheric energy from "fire gems" embedded in its hands. While the blasts were primarily fiery in nature, they could be used for other effects such as reanimating a skeletal army to battle the Fallen and transmuting water. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Magicians Category:Strange Family Category:Energy Projection Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Regeneration Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Sensing Category:Energy Senses Category:Self Sustenance Category:Energy Form Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Transmutation